Spy
by TsukiLove
Summary: uh...how do i describe this? Well...Serena and Lita are spy's and...are given a special mission! Inspired by watching WAY to much James Bond^^


Spy  
  
PG-13   
  
By Tsuki1 aka Moonie1  
  
  
  
  
  
Wow! I had TOTALLY forgotten I had this! I wrote this about...must've been   
almost a year ago!!  
I haven't written any more for it but I've got a few ideas up me sleeve *winks*.  
I wanna say THANKYOU to my wonderful editor, VO1. Not only is she a great writer   
but she's always so great with helping me out with my fics when they really   
don't look to great. She's also the one who inspired me to write! She really   
is a great writer-I recommend you read her 2 fics she's got! There totally   
addictive!  
Also wanna say hi to Bonnie-chan aka Baine-luv2ya hon! Also to Stef-chan,   
Steph-chan, Bejiin, Ely-chan and so many other great people I've met over at   
SMRFF-you really are all truly fab writers:-) Also hi to Marsi and V! Miss you   
guyz heaps and heaps^^  
And yes, I know the title sucks-but I couldn't think of anything else *wails*   
Anywayz, enough of my babbling-I hope you like this-and if I get enough   
positive response I'll start working on it rite away ^_~  
  
  
  
Standard disclaimers apply-Exnay on the suing-ay!! Me no owney sailormoon-ey!   
Get it? Got it? Good *smiles innocently*  
  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
The two girls walked out of the club into the   
moonlit night, both young and stunning, one as tall and dark as the other  
was petite and blond. The brown haired one started counting down from 10.  
Like clockwork, at the end of the countdown, three big, burly men also appeared   
from inside the club and made a beeline towards the girls.  
  
"Hello ladies" said one licking his lips.  
The blonde shuddered slightly, only enough to be noticed by her companion:  
  
"Come on Sere, we can handle it!"  
  
"It's not that, that I'm worried about it's   
just why do they have to be so god-damn ugly all the time!"  
  
The brunette laughed at her friend then turned   
to the men who had not heard the girls conversation:  
  
"Hello boys, what can we do for you?"  
  
The guy walked up to her and bent low to her   
ear and whispered in what he thought was a husky voice but was,  
to the strong brunette, a pitiful attempt at trying to turn her on  
  
"If you come with me I can show you"  
  
"Hmmm, let me think about that one"  
  
She turned to her blonde friend and whispered:  
  
"You ready Sere?"  
  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be Lita"   
  
She gave her friend a reassuring grin.  
Lita turned to the never-was jock, and quite  
frankly, an overall repulsive man and in her own, much more husky   
and alluring voice spoke into his ear:  
  
"My friend and I have talked and..."  
  
"Yeeess..."  
  
Lita bent closer to him and whispered:  
  
"I don't think so PAL"  
  
She struck; her knee shot out and connected to   
the area where there was presumably a sac. The other men  
ran over but the two girls were ready for them:  
  
"Ok Lita, team?"  
  
"You betcha"  
  
They pressed their backs together as they were   
surrounded.  
  
"That wasn't a clever thing to do missy, I   
could have been nice and given you a really good time"  
  
"I highly doubt that, little man!!"  
  
The man growled while still slightly winded   
from his *ahem* slight run in with Litas knee:  
  
"Fine-get them, but don't hurt 'em too much. I   
want them both awake enough to enjoy what I'm gonna do to them hehehe"  
  
Serena cringed  
  
"Oh my God that's pathetic. No, that's worse  
than pathetic. The poor dork sitting in his underwear eating  
dog food out of a can and downloading porn is one up on you."  
  
The men started to advance on the girls. One   
tried to grab Lita, never seeing the elbow   
shoot out and connect with his stomach. Serena  
had one attempt and knock her over but she dodged  
and instead swivel kicked him in the   
side knocking him down. Lita was then grabbed  
from behind by the leader of the group:  
  
  
"What ya gonna do now missy?" he said far to   
close for Litas liking  
  
"THIS!!"   
  
As she spoke she flipped the man over her head   
so he landed on the floor in front of her and knocked him out  
cold. Serena gave another jump kick to the other man and he was out.   
  
"Come on Lita, grab the chip so we can book it   
outta here"  
  
  
Running footsteps were soon heard from around the corner.  
  
"Lita, COME ON!!"  
  
"Alright alright I got it!"  
  
"Good lets go"  
  
"Aww, you sure? I mean...that barman was kinda cute" Lita  
said looking back to the club entrance with a dreamy look on her face.   
"He looked kinda like my old boyfriend..."  
  
The blond laughed  
  
"You're a laugh and a half Lita you know that"  
  
The brunette laughed and winked at her partner as the two girls high-tailed  
it out of there until they were a good mile away. They stopped and ducked into   
an alley to catch their breath.  
  
"Girl that was totally cool" Lita said  
breathlessly  
  
"I know but MAN were those guys nasty!" at  
which point the two girls burst out laughing.  
  
"Come on Sere" said Lita between breaths and   
laughter  
  
"We better get back to HQ, you know what  
Andrews like"  
  
Laughing the two girls walked towards there  
destination.  
  
________________________________________________  
  
  
Like? Hate? Confused!? You soon will be^-~ lol^^  
  
Any comments feel free to send to me at Siggyj10@aol.com. Please...be nice onegai? 


End file.
